


Logic Dictates

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-20
Updated: 2006-06-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Porthos refrains from barking, and T'Pol talks to the dog. Humor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

\--

Vulcans didnâ€™t dream, they merely slept in order to regain their strength and in this instance, Commander Tâ€™Pol found it completely necessary to this. She opened her eyes slowly and listened to a dim humming, she looked over to her right and saw stars passing outside the window. Her surroundings were unfamiliar to her as they came into focus. There was a small groan to her immediate right and an arm draped itself over stomach, Tâ€™Pol instantly froze and let her eyes alone look to it.

The arm was definitely masculine; she lay deathly still so as not to disturb its owner. Carefully, she turned her head in that direction and saw Jonathan Archer. Her Commanding Officer was still sound asleep and Tâ€™Pol desperately tried to recall what had happened.

Slowly, Tâ€™Pol sat up and gently removed Archerâ€™s arm placing it down on his own stomach. She shifted to get out of bed and it was this point that she realised she lacked clothes. Now less disorientated and more alert, the Vulcan woman discovered that she was indeed in the Captainâ€™s personal quarters on E Deck. She spotted a bathrobe over the other side of the room; it was Archerâ€™s. She looked back to him to see if he was still asleep and gracefully slid out of the bed in order to retrieve the garment. Tâ€™Pol slipped into it immediately, the robe buried her and had Archerâ€™s scent on it. However, in all her years serving aboard Enterprise she had learnt to tolerate Human odours, natural or otherwise.

Tâ€™Pol ran a hand through her extremely dishevelled hair when she heard movement from the other side of the room. Porthos, Archerâ€™s pet beagle and companion had woken up and proceeded to wash himself in the most unsanitary areas. She wrinkled her nose slightly then carried on looking around the room where items of clothing were strewn across the floor in a disorganised fashion. Images from the past night came racing to the surface. Tâ€™Pol practically jumping on the Captain as they entered his quarters, him placing kisses down her neck and her hand gripping the zipper of his uniform so tight that she feared it would break off in her very hands.

Now it was all beginning to become clear and make sense. Tâ€™Pol had entered her mating cycle previously and had found the captain the most suitable candidate, perhaps that was a wrong way to determine it. Any male was a good candidate but she had thought to speak with him about it first. She had spoken at length with him prior to their union when he had agreed to aid her with her situation. Before, Tâ€™Pol had experienced it prematurely and had tried to mate with any male in view in order to satisfy her urges. Lieutenant Reed and Doctor Phlox had been in that most unfortunate position.

Archer had been the most logical choice as to get involved with any other member of the crew would be insubordination on her behalf. Tâ€™Pol snapped out of it and looked back over to Archer who stirred and turned over.

Porthos gingerly walked over to Tâ€™Pol and let out a small sound. It wasnâ€™t quite yelp but it wasnâ€™t quite a bark either. Alarmed, she looked down at the small canine and knelt down. â€œPorthos,â€ she said quietly, addressing the dog in the same manner that Archer always did. â€œPlease refrain from barking.â€

Archer awoke from his dream with a small smile and caught the last of Tâ€™Polâ€™s conversation with someone. But who? The only other person or being in his room was Porthos, that thought made him grin even more and he carried on â€œplaying deadâ€.

Porthosâ€™ tail waved briskly from side to side and he sat up on his hind legs, placing his front paws on Tâ€™Polâ€™s knees. He started sniffing the material, obviously the animal was used to his masterâ€™s scent and Tâ€™Pol remained where she was. â€œPorthos,â€ she said quietly while trying to use a scolding tone, it didnâ€™t work for the dog continued the exploration with his nose. â€œDesist immediately.â€

Archer did his best to suppress a chuckle, he certainly hadnâ€™t expected to wake up to this at all. Then again after the past night he had shared with Tâ€™Pol. Hell, he didnâ€™t expect to wake up at all. Who would have thought that Vulcans were so active?

The dog still carried on sniffing her, his tail wagging. Tâ€™Pol placed a hand on the dogs back and petted it gently, perhaps if she did that it would move away. However, her plan had backfired and Porthos located her other hand and gave it a gentle lick. Tâ€™Pol screamed out surprised at the action and stood up, the dog falling back on all fours. She brushed the robe down and stared down at him. â€œYour actions were not amusing Porthos. I am sure the captain would agree.â€ The dog tilted its head to one side and cocked an ear. â€œDo not look at me in that way,â€ she said carrying on.

Chuckling, Archer turned over and sat up catching both Tâ€™Polâ€™s and Porthosâ€™ attention. He let out a small bark and trotted over to the bed, jumping up and nuzzling his master. â€œMorning boy,â€ Jon said with a small smile while rubbing the back of his ears. He slowly looked over to Tâ€™Pol, she looked slightly flushed. Embarrassment perhaps? Or at least a Vulcan way of showing it? He looked her up and down, she had his robe on and what was more, she made it look good. â€œGood morning.â€

Tâ€™Pol hesitated a moment before responding. She looked around the quarters then back to Archer. â€œI trust you slept well Captain.â€

â€œOut like a light,â€ he said quietly, the air between them was extremely tense. Perhaps sleeping with his first officer wasnâ€™t exactly what he had been expecting but he was helping her, he understood there were other methods but this seemed to the most effective. If he were being honest, part of him had thoroughly enjoyed having Tâ€™Pol to himself and in some ways liked it a hell out a lot more than he would ever admit to himself or anyone else.

Porthos lay his head down on his masterâ€™s lap and looked up at him with sorrow brown eyes. â€œYou know,â€ Archer carried on when Tâ€™Pol didnâ€™t say anything else. â€œI think that sometimes animals understand more than we think they do.â€

â€œHence why you speak to him as if he were a fellow person,â€ she answered calmly. Archer looked away from the dog and up to her.

â€œYou did it yourself. I heard you.â€

â€œYou must have dreamt it,â€ she said quickly to cover it up. Tâ€™Pol refused to believe that she was addressing a dumb canine in such a manner. She looked round the room for her clothes and started gathering them up into her arms. â€œI appreciate what you did captain,â€ she said straightening up and heading into the bathroom. â€œI trust thatâ€¦â€

â€œI wonâ€™t say a word,â€ Archer said honestly.

â€œAnd I trust that this should not effect our relationship whatsoever,â€ Tâ€™Pol carried on with a most authortitive tone.

â€œNo Iâ€™m just a captain helping out one of his crew,â€ he said gently pushing Porthos away and turning to get out of bed. He felt muscles in his side tighten as he placed his feet on the floor, Archer repressed a small groan and looked to her. â€œIâ€™d do it for anyone.â€

â€œVery well,â€ Tâ€™Pol said once more and carried on into the bathroom. Archer watched her walk the short distance into the small bathroom; she had this graceful movement about it. Jon waited for the door to close to let out a small sigh but his gaze remained on where she had been. He didnâ€™t know what he should let this effect him, as Tâ€™Pol had mentioned. Them sleeping together should not affect their working relationship and that didnâ€™t worry him.

Jon let out another long collective sign, the thing that did worry him was the sight of Tâ€™Pol in his own bathrobeâ€¦and how he could actually get used to it.

T H E E N D


End file.
